Annabeth conoce a mis amigos
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shoot Hoy era el último día, y Annabeth venía a mi escuela. Espero que todo salga bien. ¿Qué pasará en ese día? Entren y sabrán lo que pasa.


**Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan. La trama y algunos personajes me perteneces.**

* * *

Hoy era el último día del colegió. Hoy mismo me iría al Campamento Mestizo para pasar las vacaciones.

Estaba en la última hora, y ya no aguantaba más. Hoy Annabeth iba a venir a mi escuela, a la hora de salida. Los dos juntos nos iríamos al campamento, luego de haber pasado a saludar a mi mamá. Esa fue su orden, que pasemos.

Por eso estaba nervioso. Parecía que la última hora no terminaba más. Yo estaba golpeando, con los dedos, la mesa. Un defecto de los semidioses. No nos podemos quedar quietos, por nuestros reflejos para la batalla. Sin los reflejos, los monstruos nos acabarían en segundos.

También estaba moviendo el pie. No estaba prestando atención a la clases. Yo tenía puesto la mente en otro lado, mejor dicho, en cierta chicas rubias, de ojos grises.

Ya no aguantaba más. Cada vez movía más los dedos y el pie, casi frenéticamente.

-Percy, ¿te podes calmar?-me dijo Steve, uno de mis amigos.

-Si. Vas a ser que el profesor ponga atención en ti-le siguió James, mi otro amigo.

Ninguno de los dos sabían que yo era un semidiós. Se sabían que yo voy a un campamento en las vacaciones, y que tengo una novia. Annabeth.

Ellos lo averiguaron cuando encontraron, en mi carpeta, una foto mía con Annabeth.

Todavía recuerdo como fue el interrogatorio cuando ellos "encontraron accidentalmente" la foto.

FlashBack

Estábamos en la clase de Matemática, que era la última del día. Estábamos yo, Steve y James sentados en la última fila, del lado de la ventana.

Yo estaba intentado poner atención, pero me contaba. Estaba moviendo moviendo el pie. Estaba tan concentrado, que no escuché lo que me preguntó James. Recién lo escuché cuando me preguntó la misma pregunta, por segunda vez.

-¿Percy, me escuchastes?-me preguntó James.

-¿Qué?-le dije, confundido.

-Percy, te estaba preguntando si me prestabas una hoja-me lo repitió James.

-Si, toma-le dije, mientras le pasaba la carpeta. Grave error.

Cuando abrió la carpeta, no pudo contener una exclamación. Al instante, Steve miró la carpeta, curioso. Lo más probable sería que había encontrado algunas hojas escritas en griego antiguo. Eso si que me constaría explicarlo. Pero no fue eso, si no otra cosa, totalmente diferente.

-Oye, Percy. ¿Quién es esta chica rubia? Que, por cierto, es hermosa-me preguntó James. Él y Steve tenían un brillo en sus ojos que nunca se lo había visto a ninguno.

Estaba tan concentrado que no escuché lo que me preguntó. Solamente escuché "chica, rubia, hermosa" y caí en la cuenta de que estaban hablando de la foto mía con Annabeth, que Quirón nos sacó. Los dos teníamos una copia. La mía la tenía en la carpeta. Siempre la miraba.

"Genial" pensé. "Lo que me faltaba".

Ninguno de los dos sabían que yo tenía novia. No me lo preguntaron y yo no se los dije.

-Hey, no miren lo que no tienen que mirara-les dije, mientras le sacaba mi carpeta y la cerraba.

-Si podemos, porque somos tus amigos. Y porque me distes tu carpeta-contraatacó James.

-Pero eso no responde a nuestra pregunta-dijo Steve-. ¿Quién es?

-Mi novia-lo dije en un susurro, pretendiendo que ninguno de los dos lo escuchara, pero no tuve suerte. Lo escuchó James, que estaba sentado al lado mío.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estas diciendo que esta rubia es tu novia?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Steve-. ¿En cerio que es tu novia?

-Si, es mi novia-arrepintiéndome de haberlo dicho.

Se quedaron impresionados, pero no les duró mucho. Casi al instante, empezaron a preguntarme un montón de cosas: ¿cuándo la había conocido?, ¿en dónde?, ¿desde cuándo me gusta?, ¿fueron antes amigos?. Toda esa clase de preguntas.

Yo les respondía con la verdad, bueno, con la verdad a medias. No les podía decir que la conocí en el Campamento Mestizo, ni que habíamos luchado los dos juntos en un montón de oportunidades, ni que era la mejor guerrera y estratega en la batalla. Les dije la verdad, pero a medias.

Fin del FlashBack.

Y a partir de ese día, los dos se dedicaron a preguntarme todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, a cerca de Annabeth. También sabían que, cuando me comportaba como me estaba comportando ahora, significaba una sola cosa: Annabeth. Ellos nunca la vieron en persona. Solamente por la foto.

-Oye James, para que Percy se comporte así, significa una sola cosa-le dijo Steve, mirándolo cómplice.

-ANNABETH-dijeron los dos, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pueden para ya?-les pedí, me estaba enojando-. Me lo ponen peor.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo decís?-James parecía extrañado por lo que dije-. No es que estás yendo hacia la muerte, solamente vas a ver a tu novia, y de paso nos la presentas.

-Es que ustedes no la conocen-les dije, ya temiendo la reacción de Annabeth si alguna chica se me acercara justo cuando esta ella-. Puede ser hermosa, buena amiga y todo lo que quieran decir, pero... es un poco posesiva.

-Ahha... más fácil: es celosa-dijo Steve, divertido por lo que yo estaba pasando-. ¿Y te molesta?

-No, nada que ver-dije rápido-. El problema no es Annabeth, es la que ustedes saben.

-No va a pasar nada-dijo James.

-¿Qué no va a pasar nada?-le dije, incrédulo-. Annabeth si la ve al lado mío, puede armar tal pelea como Troya.

Les dije eso y los chicos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Tardaron unos minutos en calmarse.

-¿Lo decís en broma?-preguntó Steve.

-No, lo digo muuuy en cerio. Es capaz de eso y de más.

-Entonces amigo, te lo tengo que decir-empozó a decir James-, estás en muy graves problemas. Esa no va a perder oportunidad. Espero que Annabeth entienda, que no es tu culpa, si algo pasara.

Después de eso, no volvimos a hablar para que el profesor no sospechara nada. La clase se me pasó igual, lenta. Y yo volví a hacer lo mismo que antes, es decir, golpear los dedos y mover el pie.

Cuando finalmente tocó la campana, me sentí libre. Hoy ya estaría en el campamento, con mis amigos y, sobre todo, con Annabeth. No nos pudimos ver mucho, porque ella estaba supervisando la reconstrucción del Olimpo, y eso le llevaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía, después de ir a la escuela. Ella se había quedado a estudiar, porque decía que estaba más cerca del Olimpo, pero la verdad, era uqe estaba más cerca mío.

Por eso, cuando tocó la campana, no tardé de agarrar todo y de salir de la escuela, para esperar afuera a Annabeth. A los chicos no le importó, porque sabía cómo estaba yo.

Cuando salí a la calle, me senté en la fuente que había en la entrada. A los minutos se me acercaron los chicos.

-Gracias por esperarnos, Percy-intentaba estar enojado James, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, no es mi problema que sean los dos lentos-le dije, siguiendo el juego.

Así pasamos el tiempo en que esperaba que viniera Annabeth, entre bromas de los tres.

Pasaron media hora, y la veo. Ella viene caminando, vestida con una blusa blanca y unos short. Tenía el pelo suelto. Rara vez Annabeth se soltaba el pelo, pero cada vez que la veía, ella lo tenía suelto. Pero para las batallas y en los entrenamientos, lo lleva en una cola.

Ella no me había visto todavía. Yo no fui el único que la notó.

-Percy, la chicas que va caminando ¿es Annabeth?-me preguntó James.

-Si, es ella-dije feliz.

-Whoa, en la foto era linda, pero acá, en persona, es hermosa-dijo Steve.

-Si, bro. Estoy de acuerdo con vos-concordó James.

-Hey, ustedes dos paren. Novio al lado suyo-les dije, enojándome. Aunque no lo acepte, soy celoso.

-No te preocupes Percy, no te la vamos a sacar-me tranquilizó James.

-Mejor, porque si no...-no pude terminar la amenaza, porque ya tenía a Annabeth enfrente nuestro.

-Hola Percy-me saludó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que adoro.

-Hola mi a...-no pude terminar, porque siento que unos brazos, que no son ni de Annabeth ni de los chicos, me rodearon el cuellos.

"No, que no sea quien estoy pensando" rogué. Pero no tuve suerte.

-Hola Percy-una voz chillona, para mi gusto, me saludo. La dueña de la voz chillona era Nicole Jonson. Era la chica popular y la que todos los chicos quieren. Era la consentida de papá. Lo que ella quería se lo daba. Yo no la tolero por eso, y también porque tiene una obsesión por mí. Era rubia, pero no natural y no tenía nada de la inteligencia que tiene Annabeth.

Una vez me encaró en el pasillo, quería salir con migo, pero la frené, diciendo que ya tenía novia. Ella no me creyó.

"Más te vale que saques los brazos" rogué.

Miré a Annabeth, que se notaba que estaba enojada. Con la mirada le dije: "No es mi culpa. No la tolero".

Me devolvió la mirada, y supe que me creía. Se acercó más a nosotros y yo me preparé para lo siguiente.

-Nena, lo podes soltar-Annabeth lo dijo con una voz fría y sus ojos grises como la tormenta, aún más fríos. Me pareció que quería que fuera un monstruo, para poder destruirlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con esa voz chillona que no soporto-. ¿Quién sos vos?

-Soy su novia-dijo Annabeth, conteniendo sus ganas de matarla-. Así que te recomiendo que lo sueltes.

-No, no quiero. Ninguna chica como vos me lo puede ordenar.

-¿A no?-dijo, amenazándola-. Pues, ya lo verás.

Antes de que pasara algo, me pude safar y atrapar a Annabeth y saludarla como corresponde, es decir, con un beso. Al principio se resistió, pero miró la cara de Nicole e intensificó más el beso. Nos separamos para respirar.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Hola-me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vení que te presentó a mis amigos-le dije, mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba a donde estaban Steve y James. Por suerte, Nicole no estaba.

-Steve, James, ella es Annabeth.

-Un gusto conocerla, Señorita-la saludó James.

-Hemos escuchado mucho de vos-le siguió Steve.

-Hola, el gusto es mío-le respondió con una sonrisa para cada uno.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir-le dije a los chicos-. ¿Vamos Annabeth?

-Claro. Chau chicos.

-Hasta luego-le respondieron a coro.

No fuimos a saludar a mi mamá, y luego nos fuimos al Campamento.

Y así es como Annabeth conoció a mis amigos. Salió todo bien. Annabeth no estaba enojado con migo, que era lo único importante.

En la colina del Campamento, en dónde estaba el árbol de Thalia, la besé. Después del beso, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Te propongo algo-le dije, sonriendo.

-Dale.

-Te reto a una carrera hasta la Casa Grande.

-Trato-me dijo y salió corriendo-. Apurate, que te gano.

-Hey, eso es trampa-le dije mientras eche a correr detrás de ella. Lo único que obtuve de respuesta, fue su risa.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, ¿cómo están?**

**Pobre Percy, pensó que Annabeth se iba a enojar con él... pero no!**

**Espero que les guste. se me ocurrió hoy y hasta que no lo tuve terminado, no pude hacer otra cosa.**

**Bueno, no hablo más, y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Bye, **

**Bel**


End file.
